Stress Relief
The princess builds up stress over time by working and studying. Too much stress has severe consequences. Not only does she become less efficient at work and classes as she starts being more pressured, she also runs the risk of becoming sick or delinquent. Relieving stress is thus an important aspect of this game. There are several methods of relieving stress in the game. Daughter interactions Pocket Money One of the cheapest ways to reduce Stress, pocket money reduces stress by 20 points. Giving pocket money starts out at 20 G, and raises by 10 G with each age. While it remains cheap, it's efficiency drops with age, and more effective stress relief methods are usually affordable by then. Also, it can only be done once every month, and it won't build up her relationship with father unlike talking. Pocket money is useful for quick stress relief in the early game, and can supplement other stress relief methods later. If Olive is sick or delinquent, giving pocket money will do nothing to help. Olive won't take the money when she's sick, but she'll take it and complain about it not being enough when delinquent. Scold Only really useful when Olive is delinquent. Scolding will reduce her stress by her relationship value with her father, and also raise her relationship by 5%. Normally you don't want her to turn delinquent in the first place but if she does then scolding at high relationships gets rid of a lot of stress for no money at all. This really helps for spending less schedule time on stress relief. Free Time The cheapest way of reducing stress, free time gets rid of a lot of stress for no money, and handing over some money makes it even more effective. If you give Olive free time without money, it reduces stress at -5 per day. With money stress goes down at -10 per day. Giving money for free time costs 10 G per day. However, remember that this will reduce relationship with father very fast, at -1% per day; giving money will not change this. If you don't attend the Harvest Festival, free time will be granted for the whole of October. It costs nothing and works exactly the same as free time without money, down to reducing relationship with father. This is not available when Olive is sick. Vacations Vacations are trips you can make with Olive. You can visit two places, the sea and the mountains. Vacations start out at 100 G, and raise by 10 G with each age. Vacations in general are costlier and do not do as much as free time to relieve stress, but they have other benefits, like losing weight, raising Sensitivity and so on. They also build up relationship with father at 3% per vacation. This is not available when Olive is sick. Supervised Supervised free time is available when Olive becomes delinquent. It prevents Olive from wasting money. However, it lowers stress a lot less efficiently than free time, at around -2 stress per day. The relationship with father also drops at 1% per day, and if Cube catches her wasting money, her relationship with Cube rises by 5%. This is not recommended unless her delinquency percentage is high, since she could waste a lot of money then; even then there are better stress relief methods available. Rest This replaces free time when Olive is sick. She rests at home while her father or Cube tends to her. It reduces stress by 2 per day, and either the father or Cube takes care of Olive while she's resting. Cube taking care of her costs no money and makes her relationship with Cube go up by 1% per day. The father taking care of her costs 10 G per day since he's penalized for not attending work, and it raises her relationship with him by 1% per day. Use this if you need a cheap option to reduce stress while sick, or want to raise her relationship with father/Cube. Sanatorium This replaces vacations when Olive is sick. She visits a sanatorium and gets treated in a peaceful environment. It reduces stress very fast, at -11 stress per day. However, it costs a lot of money, at the rate of 20 G per day. If Olive's sickness percentage is high, or you want to remove as much stress as possible quickly, this is worth taking. Hospital The local hospital relieves stress when Olive is sick. It can be accessed from the Town menu, and while you can go there when Olive isn't sick Dr. Lombardini will send you away and ask you to come back when you're sick. It charges double the percentage of sickness for its price and reduces stress to one point less than her Constitution. However, it doesn't consider any Constitution loss that occurred from an extreme heat/ cold event at the end of the current month. The stress reduction is handy, but you will often need to combine this with other methods often to effectively make Olive fit for working or studying efficiently again. It's worth using if Olive's sickness is high, and it can cut down on the time spent making her rest or sending her to the sanatorium. See also: Hospital (PM2). Meeting with Rival Not a conventional stress relief method, but once The princess is 14 and she has at least one reputation over 100 points, she will meet a rival whenever she attends a class next (if no challenger shows up at the end). This will make her determined to defeat them in the Harvest Festival, and her stress will drop to 0. Needless to say, this is handy if you plan for it beforehand. Food Food items bought from the restaurant also reduce stress. The downside to most of them is that they raise weight and can only be bought once per month. However, the cake is one of the most efficient ways of reducing stress without spending time in the month schedule. See also: Dining (PM2) and Food category . Items Buying or finding certain items also reduces stress. The best example of this is the dolls you can buy from the pawn shop. Do note, however, that these items will occupy space in Olive's inventory, and selling them off will actually ''raise ''stress by the amount they remove normally. Fairies At certain areas you adventure in, there are fairies who bestow skills and remove all stress. They mostly require high Sensitivity, and can be found by resting at certain points. They are handy for removing stress, but keep in mind that the skills granted affect reputations, and you may not want them too high. Miscellaneous There are other ways of relieving stress too, though they are minor. Making Olive wear the appropriate dress when an extreme heat/cold wave occurs reduces stress by 5, for example. Taking B blood type reduces stress every month by 2. It's best to treat them as bonuses and to plan around the major stress relief methods. Category:Game mechanics Category:Princess Maker 2